


I am Not Jealous!

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Harry's not sure what's cuter his girlfriend or the fact that she is totally not jealous?Harry x Daphne Oneshot
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Kudos: 96





	I am Not Jealous!

Harry sat on the couch of his flat as his emerald eyes carefully followed the angrily pacing short blonde. Harry did his best to fight the smile worming its way onto his lips for fear of a bigger outbursts from the pacing blonde.

Finally he spoke with a calm tone, “Daph it was just a dance…”

Inwardly Harry cringed as Daphne stopped and spun on her feet hands crossed over her chest. Daphne’s piercing blue eyes glaring daggers at her boyfriend.

“Just a dance? Tracey dancing with you is just a dance… What… what that slag did might as well as been dry humping you on the dance floor!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Daph might I remind you that Esmerelda is _your_ Aunt..”

Daphne’s tone grew shrill, “I bloody know well that she’s my aunt you tosser! She always does this anytime I get serious with someone. Grabbing onto them at family functions, and throwing herself at them.”

Harry’s expression softened as he replied as slyly as the Potter charm would allow him (which wasn’t much), “So you think this thing between us is serious?”

Daphne gave him a confused look, “Of course it is Potter?! Do you think I let just anyone meet my family?”

Harry stood with a crooked smile, “It’s just the first time you’ve really said anything like that?”

Daphne rolled her eyes, “For Merlin’s sake you’re such a softy.”

Harry’s smile grew bigger, “You fancy me.”

Daphne shook her head fighting a smile as the anger drained away from the earlier moment, “I do not… I just don’t hate you as much as I hate everyone else.”

Harry nodded, “You. Fancy. Me.”

Daphne stuck her tongue out and tried to escape as Harry reached out his arms to encircle her from behind. His fingers ticking her sides.

“Admit it and I’ll stop!”

Daphne laughed and shook her head, “Okay! I give! I fancy you. I’m head over hills for you Potter.”

Turning his Harry’s arms Daphne looped her arms around his neck leaning up to kiss him. Their lips joining in a sweet kiss as they both sighed in contentment. Pulling back Daphne’s expression grew dour once more.

“But, I was not jealous…”

Harry nodded, “Never said you were.”

Daphne nodded running her hand through Harry’s raven locks, “And, that’s why you’re my boyfriend. You’re always on my side.”

Harry leaned down a hairs distance from her lips, “Always.”


End file.
